Kinky Alphabet
by Tonks7421
Summary: Each letter has it's own fetish around about 27 sabriel one shots completely unconnected just smutty goodness
1. Chapter 1

Ok so someone asked me to do some more kink collections so here I am. What this will be is a collection of 18 one shots. I'll be going through the alphabet and doing a kink for each letter missing out a few because there might not be any starting with that letter or I really don't like any of the ones that there are.

So here we go: A- Ablutophilia fetish for showers or baths.

Sam had no idea where it came from. Every time he got bloody or covered in mud after a hunt and he took a bath or a shower he always got turned on. It wasn't normal was it? To be turned on by something like that… was it? Sure he got that people could get turned by bondage or blindfold but just the sound of running water or the thought of a cold splash on his chest. He never brought it up with Gabriel he knew that the archangel would laugh at him for being strange. Sam felt he had to be more careful when hunting to make sure he didn't need to bathe more than he needed to. Sure other guys jerked off in the shower, but that was over Megan Fox or some like that right? Not the actual act of being in the shower.

So when on one hunt against a witch went wrong and the witch burst into a pile of black goo splattering all over Sam in the process, well let's just say Sam was not best pleased, especially as he'd already had a shower that morning too when Dean went out for breakfast. The whole drive back to their motel Sam was pissed off at having to deal with this again. He had to go for yet another shower, warm water running down his body, the steady drip of water from his long hair after it'd gotten all wet and no let's stop there. It's bad enough having to drive with his brother in awkward silence it'd be even worse if he had an erection. When they parked up outside their motel Sam took his time getting out of the car.

"Sam I swear to god if you get any of the bitch goo on baby I will kill you"

"Ever so sorry Dean, do... do you want a minute so you can make out with the car?"

"Shut up bitch" Dean replied face going slightly red.

"Jerk" Sam retorted with a smirk.

They both walked up the metal stair leading to their room, Sam lagging behind slightly, and then reached the room Dean unlocking it.

"Right well I'm going for a shower to get this shit off" Sam mumbled walking to the bath room

"Whatever I'm going to get us food in a minute I just have to sort out my gun I think some of the goo got in it"

"Ok salad for me!" Sam shouted through the closed door.

He pressed the button to turn on the shower and started to strip as the water warmed up. As he heard the water hit the shower floor he could feel himself getting harder already. He groaned and lent against the sink rubbing his hands over his face.

Outside Dean had just got the black goo out of his gun and was about to leave before he heard a flutter of wings. Without turning around he said,

"Miss me already Cas?"

"Actually no." Said Gabriel causing Dean to turn around to face the shorter archangel.

"Oh it's you. What do you want Gabriel?" Dean asked

"Where's Sam?"

"Shower. I'm going to get food so don't fuck on my bed he has his own remind him!"

"Tsk tsk Dean as if I would" Gabriel replied with a smirk, last time Dean found out he'd had sex with Sam on Dean's bed he wouldn't speak to either of them for a week.

"Whatever."

Gabriel laughed as Dean stormed out at the memory. Gabriel decided to wait until Sam was out of the shower to ravish him as he'd just got back from a hunt and probably wanted some time in the shower to relax. That was until he heard a quite moan from behind the door. Gabriel got up and put his ear to the door listening to Sam as he continuously moaned. A smirk formed on Gabriel's face as he did something Sam told him never to do but hey rules were made to break them right? He went looking through Sam's head just to see the reason for his need to relive himself in the shower and was shocked by what he found. But never the less a plan started to form. Gabriel flew away and decided to wait before seeing Sam again soon.

It had been a week since Gabriel found out what he did and decide that today would be the day that he put his plan into action. Dean had once again gone out with Castiel, probably to have sex, but Gabriel would rather not think about that. He flew into the boy's motel bathroom and turned on the tap to the bath. Outside Sam heard the water start to run from the bath. He was sure that Dean had left ages ago. He couldn't deny that he was fully hard by the time he had reached the door with his gun up and ready to shoot whatever was in their bathroom. He was met by Gabriel, who was sat opn the edge of the bath swishing the water around with his arm.

"Oh hey Sammy."

"G...Gabriel. What are you doing here? And can you turn that off?"

"What this?" Gabriel asked splashing a little water at Sam who flinched away from it.

"Yes that." Sam replied through gritted teeth

"But why Sam, why don't you come on over here and we can have a bath together."

"I… I don't go for baths or showers with anyone else."

"Why?" Gabriel asked although he already knew the answer.

"Because don't ok?"

"Well I think it's because someone has a secret fetish for baths and showers and you were scared I'd laugh at you."

"What?! Psh no why would you say that Gabriel"

"Becyase I just know these things"

"DAMN IT Gabriel I told you not to root around in my head!"

"Well how about I make up for it? Come here"

Sam walked over to meet Gabriel just as the angel pulled him into a kiss Sam's pleading, eyes make Gabriel groan with arousal. Gabriel wraps his legs around Sam and, in one quick movement, They both fell into the bath. Laughing they broke the kiss and started to strip each other. He catches a glimpse of Sam's half-smile before tracing his lips down Sam's neck and down to his chest. He dawdles over Sam's glorious pecks before sitting up. He scoots down Sam's down his thighs, meeting Sam's earnest member.

Gabriel licks his lips and Sam sucks in a stuttering, anxious breath. Sam watches excitedly as Gabriel spits into his hand and runs it over Sam's tip and down the shaft.

"Fuck," Sam murmurs softly.

Gabriel smiles as he slowly begins to jerk Sam off. Sam sits up to run his hands over Gabriel's back and claim his lips. Gabriel runs his other hand over Sam's chest and pushes him back down. He leans over to his flick his tongues across Sam's tips, causing him to gasp in pleasure. Gabriel lets more saliva spread over Sam's member, readying it for himself.

Gabriel adjusts himself further up Sam's body. Sam feels as if his heart stops. The thought of Gabriel on top fills his groin and stomach with a warming, tingling sensation.

Sam props himself on his elbows to eagerly watch. Gabriel places a hand on Sam's chest and keeps one around his member as he eases himself down. Gabriel gasps at the sudden, painful stretch but ensures that he covers his lover completely. Gabriel's nails dig into Sam's chest.

Sam groans. Gabriel rests his hands on Sam's chest. The pain dulls and he slowly pulls off before easing back down. Gabriel digs his fingernails into Sam's chest as he starts to rock faster and faster. Sam's hand rests on Gabriel's thighs as he watches his lover work. Gabriel moans lustfully, his face contorted in ecstasy. Sam can't take his eyes off Gabriel, the sight is better than anything he's ever seen – previous nights with Gabriel excluded.

Shameless moans escape Sam involuntarily, "Fuck Gabriel, you look good like that," he mumbles. He runs his hand up Gabriel's thigh and palms his cock. Sam proceeds to jerk his hand up and down.

"Oh, God," Gabriel moans.

Gabriel moans blissfully, thrusting into Sam's willing hand. Sam rocks his hips up and down, meeting Gabriel 's movements.

Gabriel leans back on Sam's legs to gain better leverage. He bounces up and down – harder and faster than before, slamming down on Sam.

"Oh, Gabriel, don't stop," Sam pleads as he feels himself start to build and yearns for release. Gabriel tilts his head back, relishing in the overwhelming pleasure. "That's it, Gabriel," Sam encourages, "ride me."

"Oh, fuck, Sam," Gabriel groans loudly. He can't handle Sam talking dirty to him. It'll send him over the edge.

"Harder," Sam demands.

Gabriel obeys, "Please keep talking," he begs.

"I'm almost there, Gabriel," Sam says and Gabriel moans loudly. Sam smiles, loving how only a few words from him causes Gabriel to come undone. He feels himself on the very edge of his climax and he can't control his tongue, "Ride me like the slut you are."

"Oh, fuck, Sam," Gabriel cries. Sam forces himself deeper into Gabriel as they both reach climax. Gabriel slowly rocks up and down, riding out his orgasm. When he's finished, he waits for Sam to unclench his hold before easing off him and collapsing onto the bed next to him. He watches Sam chest heave beautifully. He notices the mess on Sam's stomach that slowly washes off in the water and laughs to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: C

Ok guys here's the second one! I'm missing out the lette don't like what the ones I've found are and I'm uncomfortable with writing them so here's C! Sorry it's quite short too.

Coprolalia - Using obscene language or writing

Sam when with anyone but Gabriel, was pretty normal, kind of boring at times. Ate salad, hunted thanks and did way to much research. But, In bed he was completely different. The kind of things that came out of his mouth was unbelievable, and there was the one time that Sam left the completely filthy note for Gabriel. Never the less to say Gabriel had developed a kink for it was a major understatement. It was so bad that one time... Well you'd have to hear it to fully appreciate it. It was what Gabriel liked to call the incident of the red crown.

Dean had left the motel room he had well over and hour ago to go and investigate some local victims. Sam had already booked a separate room because he had plans. He left for the room that was just down the corridor opened it and made sure it was full of supplies. He sat on the bed and started to pray to Gabriel.  
"I pray to the angel Gabriel to get his feathery ass down here before I beat it down with a riding crop."  
"Jesus Sam." Gabriel said as he appeared.

Sam stood up and wrapped his arms around Gabriel and started to kiss him.

"Mmm Gabriel missed you, had to keep myself entertained while you were away."

"Sam we saw each other last night." Gabriel started to kiss back.

"Yeah but… left me horny as hell all day."

"God Sam you know when you talk all dirty it gets me going"

"Better carry on then."

Gabriel moaned into Sam's mouth and they both laid on the bed with Sam on top of Gabriel. Sam stopped kissing Gabriel and stuck his mouth on the side of Gabriel's neck. Gabriel moaned and tilted his head to give Sam better access.

"Going to mark you all over Gabe, so everyone know that you belong to me" Gabriel moaned again.

Sam's hands started to undo Gabriel's shirt moving his mouth down as more of the buttons came undone.

"Sam…"

"Shh I've got you Gabriel"

Soon the entire of Gabriel's shirt was undone and Sam made Gabriel sit up to throw it off and then laid them both back down again. Sam reached for Gabriel's belt before saying,

"God Gabriel need you to fuck me so badly, want you to fill me with your dick so much."

Sam started to undo Gabriel's belt and pulled down his jeans to be instantly met with his cock.

"Going commando I see?"

"Just for you Sammy."

Sam pulled Gabriel's jeans all the way down and started to admire the already hard cock. Gabriel started to undress Sam pulling his shirt off over his head and pulling down his jeans. His hands went to pull down Sam's boxers and he shifted down Sam's body. Gabriel put his hands on Sam's hips and slowly licked the underside of his erect cock. Sam groaned and moved his hands down to Gabriel's hair urging him to take more.

"God Gabriel that feels so god damn good."

Gabriel started bobbing his head down Sam's length. Sam's head fell back and he groaned loudly. This seemed to make Gabriel even more aroused as his pace quickened. He pulled back and started to lap up the steady stream of pre-cum from the tip. Gabriel started to swirl his tounge around Sam's cock electing another wanton moan from Sam.

"Gabriel, oh god Gabriel I'm not going to last. I need to come"

"Do it Sammy" Sam let go and moaned as his let all his come slide down Gabriel's throat. After he was done Gabriel pulled off Sam with a pop and licked his lips. He moved back up again and gave Sam a heated kiss, allowing him to taste his own come. Gabriel pulled back not being able to ignore his arousal any longer.

"God Sam I need you inside me now!"

"With pleasure"

Sam got up and pulled a bottle of lube out of his duffle bag.

"On the bed Gabe, hands and knees before I make you."

Gabriel moved away from the front of the room and knelt on the bed exposing his entrance to Sam. He heard the click of the cap of the lube and waited for Sam to start. Sam poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers before positing one at his lovers entrance. With ease he slipped the first finger in and moved it about. He wanted to stretch Gabriel as far as he could.

"God Sam. Yes"

"Such a slutty little ass."

Gabriel groaned again and pushed back against Sam's finger trying to gain more friction. Sam took the hint and added another finger. Once they were both fully inside him Sam started to scissor his fingers stretching him even more. Convinced Gabriel was prepared enough Sam pulled out his fingers before rubbed lube all over his aching Cock. Sam positioned his length at Gabriel's entrance and slowly started to enter Gabriel making Gabriel groan in pain and pleasure.

"So tight Gabe"

Soon Sam was all the way into Gabriel. He pulled almost all the way out of Gabriel and then quickly thrust back in hitting Gabriel's prostate exactly the action caused Gabriel to arch his back and moan loudly. Sam kept thrusting in and out of Gabriel hitting his prostate exactly each time. Sam reached around Gabriel's hips and took his cock in Sam's hand and started to stroke it at the same speed he was thrusting at. Sam could only smell sweat and arousal in the air and could also sense Gabriel was close to his orgasm as was Sam. After a few more thrusts Sam was coming inside Gabriel and Gabriel was coming in Sam's hand. Sam pulled out of Gabriel and walked into the adjoining motel bathroom to get a cloth to clean them up. Once he'd cleaned both of them up he threw the cloth in the direction of the bathroom and snuggled next to a sleepy Gabriel.

"Love you Gabe"

"Love you too Sammy"


End file.
